Bracken Ridge North Season 12 (1980-1981)
The 12th season of Bracken Ridge North ''(a collaboration spoof of ''Sesame Street by 758HEG, 747RSH, 127RWU, 024RPT, XQ25EG, 2207ST, 369RWU, 618RVD, 977RVD, XQ23HG, Tympfan06, AlbertAnnerley06 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200) ran from 24 November 1980 to 22 May 1981. It is followed by Season 13. Characters & The Gang * Big Bird - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Bob - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gagdet) * Gordon - Guybrush Threepwood (Monkey Island series) * Susan - Elaine Marley (Monkey Island series) * Cookie Monster - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Bert - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Ernie - Enid Nightshade (The Worst Witch) Episodes Episodes 1446 - 1575 (130 episodes) NOTE: Only 125 out of 130 episodes are included for some reason (e.g. 1459 was not parodied because it relates to flying, and 1524 was also not, because it relates to car wash). * Episode 1446 -- 12th season premiere; Poppy Peepleson goes to school * Episode 1447 -- A visit from Cowboy X * Episode 1448 -- Little Bill and Max have a problem * Episode 1449 * Episode 1450 -- Captain Dread returns from Japan * Episode 1451 -- P. T. Bunkum needs an act * Episode 1452 * Episode 1453 * Episode 1454 * Episode 1455 -- Deena sleeps over at Jenny Foxworth's * Episode 1456 * Episode 1457 * Episode 1458 * Episode 1460 -- Rooftop picnic * Episode 1461 * Episode 1462 * Episode 1463 * Episode 1464 * Episode 1465 * Episode 1466 * Episode 1467 * Episode 1468 * Episode 1469 * Episode 1470 * Episode 1471 * Episode 1472 * Episode 1473 * Episode 1474 * Episode 1475 -- Baby Kermit learns Spanish/Rarity's lunch * Episode 1476 * Episode 1477 * Episode 1478 * Episode 1479 * Episode 1480 * Episode 1481 * Episode 1482 * Episode 1483 * Episode 1484 * Episode 1485 * Episode 1487 * Episode 1488 * Episode 1489 -- Penny Gadget gets an injury * Episode 1490 * Episode 1491 * Episode 1492 * Episode 1493 * Episode 1494 -- Poppy Peepleson stays overnight in Manny's cave * Episode 1495 * Episode 1496 * Episode 1497 -- Mr. Ortiz's sister visits * Episode 1498 -- Manny plans to meet Penny Gadget * Episode 1499 * Episode 1500 -- Rarity hosts the Grouch Race of the Year on the Weird World of Sports * Episode 1501 * Episode 1502 -- A very hot day on Sesame Street * Episode 1503 * Episode 1504 * Episode 1505 -- "Action Alphabet" day on Sesame Street * Episode 1506 -- Playing a ball-carrying game (repeat) * Episode 1507 -- The Count disguises himself (repeat) * Episode 1508 -- Grandma Harriet pays another visit (repeat) * Episode 1509 -- Rarity's taxi service / The "Muddy 500" (repeat) * Episode 1510 -- Rarity hosts the worm circus (repeat) * Episode 1511 -- Rarity creates WORM TV (repeat) * Episode 1512 -- Rarity's horn (repeat) * Episode 1513 -- Rarity's nephew Goody visits (repeat) * Episode 1514 -- Isabel counts and sorts items at Hooper's Store (repeat) * Episode 1515 -- Poppy Peepleson and his tonsils (repeat) * Episode 1518 -- (repeat) * Episode 1519 -- Weather signs with Timi (repeat) * Episode 1520 -- (repeat) * Episode 1521 -- (repeat) * Episode 1522 -- Largo LeGrande allows his store to be a location for a movie (repeat) * Episode 1523 -- Manny's cold (repeat) * Episode 1525 -- Grandma Harriet visits during a blackout (repeat) * Episode 1526 * Episode 1527 * Episode 1528 * Episode 1529 * Episode 1530 * Episode 1531 * Episode 1532 * Episode 1533 * Episode 1534 * Episode 1535 * Episode 1536 * Episode 1537 * Episode 1538 * Episode 1539 * Episode 1540 -- Little Bill visits Captain Dread * Episode 1541 -- Camp Uglyyuccy * Episode 1542 * Episode 1543 * Episode 1544 * Episode 1545 -- Mr. Hooper's brother visits * Episode 1546 * Episode 1547 * Episode 1548 * Episode 1549 * Episode 1550 * Episode 1551 * Episode 1552 * Episode 1553 -- The adults stay in Rarity's trash can * Episode 1554 * Episode 1555 * Episode 1556 -- Rarity spends the day with Irvine * Episode 1557 -- Osvaldo visits * Episode 1558 * Episode 1559 * Episode 1560 * Episode 1561 * Episode 1562 -- Rarity runs for mayor * Episode 1563 -- Jenny Foxworth gets a raise * Episode 1564 -- Buffy and Cody go home * Episode 1565 * Episode 1566 * Episode 1567 * Episode 1568 * Episode 1569 * Episode 1570 -- Close Encounters of the Worst Kind * Episode 1571 * Episode 1572 * Episode 1573 * Episode 1574 * Episode 1575 -- 12th season finale, Rarity has no one to bother, and Fred Rogers visits See also * Previous Season: Season 11 * Next Season: Season 13 Category:Bracken Ridge North Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:Seasons